The present invention relates to a push button switch assembly.
Push button switch assemblies which are currently in general use typically comprise a plurality of push button switches provided in a single row and a latch means for the push buttons of the switches. In operation, the push button of a selected switch is depressed and is latched in the depressed position by the latch means. Depression of the push button of another switch causes the depressed push button to be latched in the depressed position and the push button of the switch which was previously depressed to be unlatched or released. Such push button switch assemblies are in widespread use in automobile radios for station selection and in industrial switching applications. However, push button switch assemblies comprising two or more rows of switches which are simple and inexpensive to manufacture have heretofore not been available.
Whereas AM-only or FM-only automobile radios usually incorporate such a push button switch assembly, AM-FM automobile radios generally comprise an AM-FM selector switch and a tuning knob, due to the unavailability of suitable push button switch assemblies comprising two rows of switches. Such currently available AM-FM automobile radios require more driver attention for station selection and tuning than push button radios, and constitute a driving safety hazard. The unavailability of suitable push button switch assemblies comprising two or more rows of switches has also led to the incorporation of less desirable expedients in industrial switching applicaitons.